White King, Black Horse
by Kristal Brooks
Summary: This is a story of two lovers that could never be together, two lovers who will always be bonded, cursed by their eternal love.


**White King, Black Horse**

-Damn it! - Arthur slammed his fist on the table with such violence that the ink pot with the ink fell spilling all the contents.  
On the table was formed soon a black spot that the prince knew he could not have taken off, that it would stay there indelible against the attempts to clean it away by force or with time. An indelible stain that now was forming even in his heart, indeed that there was already a bit, but now it was extending to capture every available space on the surface.  
"We're different," he said "it would never have worked. We both knew it ..."  
Yet something inside him told him that it wasn't true, that he had never realized how impossible their relationship was until the time they had to split up. A part of him kept to hope, hope that love was more powerful than anything else, that'd build up for them an impenetrable barrier no one could touch. What a fool. The veil of illusion was finally dropped, leaving him defenseless. Alone.

_It is so easy to see  
Dysfunction between you and me  
We must free up these tired souls  
Before the sadness kills us both_

I tried and tried to let you know  
I love you but I'm letting go  
It may not last but I don't know  
I just don't know

It was over. Uther died that day after forcing Arthur to make the promise that he would marry a princess of high rank, that he'd continued the progeny, and he'd protect Camelot with it. And his lover could never break a promise, especially since it was made to a dying man. "One day you would have to swear on your honor that you don't love me and you'd have to kill yourself". It was a phrase Arthur knew well. In those moments of silence that always followed that sentence, the prince used to pull himself near his loved one and the whole thing ended up in a mixture of linen and laughs until they decided they could be separated, to return to wear their masks, to continue to play on the big board their lives were.  
The white king and the black horse.  
"What do you say? You are my queen, certainly not my horse," said Arthur kidding with that special smile that he did not reserve to others. The response was swifty: "I am a horse, you know. The Queen is loved and respected anywhere. Your horse, indeed, you mount it when you need it and then you leave it in the barn."  
That was a difficult day. The king was ill and he was trying at all costs to find a royal bride for his son, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Arthur had delayed the negotiations of marriage in the hope that something would change, that Uther eventually finds out about his love and give him his blessing. Useless. The king was clear: "My son will marry a queen his equal, not a servant, that's sure!"  
And now it was really over, and the tears were streaming down the faces of the two lovers just like the rain slides on the glass.

_A bed that's warm with memories  
Can heal us temporarily  
The misbehaving only makes  
The ditch between us so damn deep_

_Thomp, Thomp, Thomp_. The steps on the ground of the soldiers who were preparing for the cremation of the king.  
A guard preceded the golden litter carried by Sir Leon and another unknown knight. Arthur followed, with his helmet in his hand and the princely crown on his head. Soon the crown would have been replaced with that which once adorned the head of his father and he would finally become a full king of Camelot. The kingdom would prosper under his lead, no doubt.  
It was a long ceremony. Visitors from all the neighboring kingdoms came to celebrate King Uther with a last salute.  
There were chants, shouts, tears and proclamations, and finally it ended in a blaze of fire.

_Built a wall around my heart  
Never let it fall apart  
Strangely I wish secretly  
It will not fall down while I'm asleep_

A run. To see him, to see the Prince now King and to greet him for the last time. The last time before he'd join the marriage with Princess Isabelle and their prohibited chapter was finally over.  
The figure enter with decision in his room without even knocking.  
Arthur seemed quite surprised to see that silhouette in the doorway.  
"What are y-- - he began.  
Before he could finish the sentence, his mouth was sealed with a kiss that he instantly respond, a final kiss that broke the chains that wrapped them for the last time.  
-It must be the last time. - Said the king panting. -Let it be the last time.

_Though we have not hit the ground  
Does not mean we're not still falling, oh ..  
I want so bad to pick you up  
But you're still too reluctant to accept my help  
What a shame I hope you find somewhere to place the blame  
But until then the fact remains_

-I love you, Arthur.  
And the slender figure walked out of the room, holding back the tears from falling from his eyes-I have always loved you and I always will. - that was a whisper pronounced on the threshold.

_Everyday  
With every word whispered we get more far away  
The distance between us makes it so hard to stay  
Nothing last forever, but be honest babe  
It hurts but it may be the only way _

Arthur winced slightly.  
Those words were the same that remained unspoken when they split up for the first time, after the death of his father. He then hesitated, frightened by the prospect of suffering even more if he had whispered those words to his forbidden love.  
But this time he didn't falter.  
-_I love you too, Merlin_.

* * *

_Hey there! First time posting! First off, I'd like to say I'm Italian, so forgive my possible mistakes! xP Of course, I'd like you to point 'em out, so that I can fix 'em! Well, I've really nothing to say… just, thanks for reading and commenting (oh, I'm sure you will, won't you? 3) _

_The song _Every Day_ is by Maroon 5_


End file.
